dcuniverseonlinefandomcom-20200222-history
Game Update 69
April 5th, 2017 Starro the Conqueror An ancient terror, which has bided its time for years at the bottom of the Artic, now rises to threaten our world as Starro invades DC Universe Online for the first time. Heroes and villains alike must band together and resist its influence before it’s too late. You’ll need to fight your way through this alien invasion, from the chaotic streets of Central City to an isolated Atlantean Research Outpost in an effort to discover the source of this invasion and how to stop it. You may even find some of Earth’s most powerful allies are suddenly its most lethal threats, thanks to the deadly influence of Starro’s mind-control. This is an all hands on deck event. The fate of the planet depends on you. Starro the Conqueror features new daily open world missions, a new duo, a new alert, and a new raid with a special version just for Members. Earn new feats, discover new collections, and fight for new gear inspired by Starro and more. To get started, look for Starro the Conqueror. in your Mission Journal, once you have the required Level of 10. Members also get access to an extra Treasure Box in the duo, alert, and raid. New Open World Missions – Starro Deluge Zone Starro is expanding his reach into Central City, spreading his spores from the river and taking over the city’s citizens. Explore the area and join the resistance against Starro’s unflinching control. *Go to the Headquarters and find the teleporter to Starro Deluge Zone. *Four new daily missions and two new weekly missions. *Minimum Level: 10 New Duo & Alert – Spreading Spores & Starro: Invasion! Venture forth into various locations to uncover the far reaches of Starro's influence and face off against the most unexpected of enemies. *Queue for Spreading Spores & Starro: Invasion! in the On Duty Menu. *New Feats. *Member access to extra treasure box. *Minimum Level: 10 New Raid and Member Raid – Starro: The Threat Below The Justice League has intel that an Atlantean Research Outpost is the source of the recent Starro Invasion. Join Aquaman and investigate the Outpost. *Open your On Duty Menu and queue for Starro: The Threat Below under the Events tab. *Raid – Open to all players, with Member access to extra treasure box. Minimum Level: 10 *Member Raid – Available to Members only. Minimum CR: 185 '''and Suggested CR: '''189 New Gear, Collections, Feats and More *Earn a new event currency: Spore *Unlock a new gear and style set inspired by Starro. *Discover several new collections, a Starro-Tech Aura, and a Starro Spore Aura *Plus base items, feats, and more Team-Up Time Capsule Booster Gold is back at it again, bringing you a Time Capsule perfect for prime time! Available today, the new Team-Up Time Capsule can now be earned and unlocked in-game. Each Team-Up Time Capsule contains some items from a general list, including Soder Cola Ultimates, R&D Exobytes, complex materials, collections, and more. They may also contain the new Magic Supply Crystal trinket, a new magic-inspired version of the Supply Drop trinket. Every Time Capsule also includes one of four sub-capsules, or boxes, that can contain the following items or related collection pieces: High-Density Tactical Gear Inspired by everyone’s favorite archer Green Arrow, the High-Density Tactical Gear set can be collected in pieces from the Team-Up Time Capsule. When consumed, the pieces will be level-appropriate to your character. If you want to trade them, be sure to do so BEFORE you attune them! Plus, you can upgrade to the Enhanced High-Density Tactical Gear for an even more impressive look. Collect enough of the standard gear and Fabricated Motes for this stylish set! Tactical Mods A new series of Tactical Mods are available in the Team-Up Time Capsule. These mods fit into the leg slot and restore a small portion of your Health when using specific abilities. You can also remove these mods using the Tactical Mod Removal Kit for 20 Marks of Victory. Team-Up Emblems Eight iconic new emblems are featured in this capsule, including the Flash Emblem! Collect them all for special feats. Just like the High-Density Tactical gear, you can upgrade these emblems to emissive versions using Fabricated Motes and recipes. Which emblems will you and your team sport? Team-Up Provisions Finishing certain collections from the Team-Up Time Capsule will grant you access to these three incredible styles: the Black Flash Cowl, the Lazuli Misted Aura, and the Negative Speed Force Material. Act of Defiance *Players should now be able to complete the “Ritual” to Shut Down the Portals at the Gates of Tartarus. UI – Console Only *Loot Picker: Fixed the tooltip positioning when using a controller as the input device. Category:Game Update Category:Events